Free Spirit
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It's been 20 years since the events of GTA Vice City. Tommy is now a father to three kids and the oldest one, Angeline, is a lot like him and Mercedes.
1. Chapter 1

"The new wife giving you hell?" 16 year old Angeline Vercetti asks as 23 year old Jax walked over to her.

"I don't know why I married Catie while she and I were piss drunk, Angel. Your brothers driving you nuts?" Jax says, sitting next to Angeline, who was in the driver's seat of her dad's Squalo speedboat as _Highway To Hell_ by AC/DC played from V-Rock during their Classics Weekend Marathon.

"I was just about to go for a joyride, you want to join me?" Angeline asks, Jax motioning for her to scoot into the passenger seat. Angeline did so, Jax sitting down and starting up the engine before speeding off as _Modern Love_ by David Bowie began to play.

Upon hearing the boat's engine, Tommy looked down from his office window and saw the two speed off in the white and red boat.

' _He better be careful with my little Angel.'_ Tommy thought, Mercedes sneaking up and putting her hands over his eyes, Tommy smiling. "I know my little wife's hands." He says, turning around and kissing Mercedes.

"Angel and Jax kind of remind me of how you and I were in the beginning, don't worry so much." Mercedes says softly in her Puerto Rican accent, Tommy's mouth forming into a thin line for a few seconds.

"Am I worrying too much? She's our oldest but Angel's our only daughter." Tommy says.

"She's an amazing kid, Tommy. She's got a good head on her shoulders and Jax isn't going to take advantage of her, they've been friends for over a year." Mercedes says.

"He better not, I'm gonna kick his ass if he does." Tommy says before they kiss again.

Meanwhile, Jax sped past Ocean Beach, his slightly messy brown hair blowing back a bit. Since Angeline's black hair had a slight purple tint to it, it caught the sunlight and made it reflect as Angeline closed her eyes, feeling the wind in her face and her and Jax singing along to _Crazy Train_ by Ozzy Osbourne as Jax sped up more… both hearing the VC Coast Guard sirens.

"Aw, damn! Floor it, pal!" Angeline says, Jax doing so to the point where the boat was bouncing off the water every few seconds.

"This is the Vice City Coast Guard, pull over!" One of the officers shouts as _Blue Collar Man (Long Nights)_ by Styx blared from the radio.

"Angel, grab that RPG!" Jax says, Angeline doing so and firing at the Coastguard boats, three explosions blending into one before sitting back down as Jax reached Prawn Island.

Jax stopped the boat once he was sure he and Angeline weren't being chased anymore and both looked out at the sunset, Angeline leaning against Jax, who ignored his phone as it rang, knowing it was Catie.

 _Many Too Many_ by Genesis played at a lower volume and Jax looked at the small raven haired girl to his right, who looked up at the 5'11" grey eyed biker.

"Days like these… can be fun." Angeline says.

"Blowing up three Coast Guard boats is fun to you?" Jax asks, Angeline playfully shoving him.

"Gets the adrenaline going, doesn't it? And you were the one that told me to grab the RPG." Angeline says, Jax wrapping his arms around her shoulders like he usually did.

Jax knew Angeline would always be free spirited, he liked that about her.

It was what set her apart from his wife… and he was starting to wonder if marrying Catie was such a good idea, given how much they've been fighting during the six months they had been husband and wife.

' _Angeline has a point… days like these are fun.'_ Jax thought, kissing Angeline on her forehead as they enjoyed the time they were sharing together.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Angel, what in hell's name happened to you?!" Tommy asks as 14 year old Angeline stumbled into the mansion, bruised and bleeding from several cuts but mostly okay._

" _AOD…. tried to kill Uncle Mitch and his gang. They barged into the bar and started shooting it up when I was there…" Angeline says, Tommy helping her sit down on the couch and thankful that Juan, Zander and Mercedes were asleep. Tommy lightly hugged Angeline before leaving, returning with a first aid kit and patching up the cuts Angeline had from the glass that went flying everywhere during the gunfight as Angeline retrieved her Beretta M9 from her leg holster, taking the half empty clip of bullets out after switching the safety on._

" _Angel, Uncle Mitch and the guys are tough, they can handle themselves… you're tough too but… you're still just a kid." Tommy says after patching Angeline up. Tommy picked Angeline up in his arms and took her upstairs to her room._

" _I've got it from here, Dad… nothing a hot bubble bath can't fix." Angeline says, Tommy helping her sit down._

" _Let me know if you need any more help, babydoll. Okay?" Tommy says, pulling Angeline into a hug and kissing her on her forehead before leaving._

 _Angeline slowly pulled herself up once the door was closed, grabbed a ponytail holder and arranged her hair into a messy bun before pulling her boots and clothes off until she was naked and walking into her bathroom._

 _Once the bubble bath was set up, Angeline slowly eased herself into the clawfoot tub and began to relax when the hot water soothed her bruised and battered body. It wasn't the first bar brawl she had been involved in and it wouldn't be the last… she just hoped that her new friends Dylan and Kirsten made it out alive._

 _At the same time, Tommy answered his phone._

" _Angel make it home okay?!" Mitch asks._

" _Beaten up but alive… what the hell happened?! I thought the AOD stopped attacking you guys!" Tommy says._

" _They weren't happy with the truce, apparently. One grabbed a girl and tried to cut her throat, Angel went and blew his damn brains out." Mitch says._

" _Sending them a message. Hurt me, I'll fight back but you hurt an innocent person, I won't hesitate to kill." Tommy says._

" _Damn tough kid… takes after her dad." Mitch says._

" _Damn right… now I'm gonna show the AOD what happens when they hurt my baby girl." Tommy says before they hang up..._

The Malibu Club was crowded like always on a Friday night but Angeline and Jax didn't seem to mind, Angeline smoothing out the skirt of her black and purple dress as _Running With The Night_ by Lionel Richie played.

"What exactly is going on at the clubhouse lately? Stan's been behaving weirdly, he even threw a damn beer bottle at me last week." Angeline says as they sat down in a booth, waiting for Ghost and Kirsten.

Jax's phone rang and he looked at it before putting it away.

"Catie keeps calling, I take it?" Angeline asks.

"The woman doesn't know when to stop sometimes." Jax says.

"Don't be surprised if she drags you to court one day wanting a divorce." Angeline says, Jax chuckling… and Angeline seeing a familiar silver haired man walk over. "Do you mind, Smith?" She asks, knowing that from the angered look on Ivory's face, the business deal he wanted with Tommy was rejected.

Ivory yanked Angeline up by her dress… but was grabbed by the 6'5" man behind him known as Ghost.

"Piss off!" Ivory growled, Ghost punching Ivory as Jax pushed Angeline behind himself.

"You got a reason for grabbing that young lady?!" Ghost demands.

"It's business related, you leather wearing prick!" Ivory says, Ghost slamming Ivory onto the table as Kent Paul, who was watching from a distance, called Tommy.

"Yeah?" Tommy asks.

"Some silver haired guy was hassling your little daughter, now he's being attacked himself. Any reason why?" Kent says.

"He and I agreed on a deal, then he got busted with synthetic cocaine and pure heroin and blamed me! Put Angel on the phone please?" Tommy says, Angeline walking over and Kent handing the phone to her.

"What's the deal with this Ivory Smith guy, Dad?" Angeline asks, feeling a sharp fingernail poke her left shoulder and turning, seeing Catie. "Wait a few seconds." She says, Catie not taking too kindly to that and snatching the phone, walking over to another table and dropping the phone into a half empty martini glass on the table.

"Hey, I was in the middle of a damn phone call with my dad! Couldn't you fucking wait?!" Angeline says after Catie walked back to her, Jax walking over to them.

"That was damn childish, Catie! Even for you!" Jax says, Catie turning infuriated.

"What, can't confront the whore my husband is hanging out with?!" Catie yells.

"Where the hell do you get off, calling me a whore?!" Angeline says angrily, the temper she inherited from Tommy emerging as Jax tried to control the situation.

"Catie, Angel is a friend of mine, okay?! What is your real problem with her?!" Jax asks.

"Friend?! Really?! Mini Mercedes over here is only capable of making it into the porn industry like her whore of a mother!" Catie says.

Enraged, Angeline backhanded Catie, splitting Catie's mouth open.

"You want to call me or my mother a whore again, you respectless little bitch?! Trash my family again, you'll end up in a damn grave!" Angeline yells, Jax trying to calm her down.

Angeline, Jax and Ghost met up with Kirsten outside and Kirsten saw the agitated look on Angeline's face.

"Oh, damn. What happened?" Kirsten says, seeing the bruise forming on Angeline's right hand.

"Crazy silver haired creep showed up, then Catie did and she and Angeline got into it." Ghost says.

Back in the Malibu Club, Catie looked up and saw Ivory approach her with a martini, handing it to her.

"Thanks, mister. I hate that little half Italian, half Puerto Rican bitch." Catie says, sipping the martini.

"What exactly was all that about?" Ivory asks.

"You tune out the screaming?" Catie asks.

"Well, I was being detained by a 6'5" biker. Fucking Lost MC." Ivory says.

"What's your problem with The Lost?" Catie asks curiously.

"A member of it brutally murdered my dad and claimed he was defending his friend, absolutely savage to me, my mom and little brother." Ivory says.

"Young woman, scar on her neck, long curly dark hair?" Catie says, Ivory nodding. "When I saw her and her husband earlier in the week, they had packed out their apartment. Said they weren't sure if they were coming back." She says, startling Ivory.

"Hey!" Both heard, looked and saw a small redheaded woman, the woman throwing the half empty martini in Catie's face. " _That's_ for throwing your damn phone in my drink!" She says after tossing the soaked phone at the blonde, her Irish accent noticeable before she left.

"Ouch… an Irish woman is someone you don't want to piss off." Ivory says.

 **A half hour later...**

"I don't even know why you married that shrieking harpy while there's a beautiful and loving girl who clearly likes you." Ghost says as he and Jax started drinking a six pack of Piswasser after the four snuck into the indoor pool of the Vercetti mansion.

"Dude, why do you keep implying that Angel has a crush on me?" Jax asks.

"Obviously, she's attracted to you." Ghost says.

"I could say the same about you and Kirsten." Jax says as Angeline and Kirsten, now in bikinis and Angeline having scrubbed her makeup off, were swimming around in the pool.

"Why didn't Dylan come over here?" Angeline asks.

"He's not much of a water lover… memory imprints, I suppose." Kirsten says.

"From when your dad…" Angeline says, Kirsten nodding and her remembering what she'd been told about how Kirsten and Dylan's father, and eventually their mother too, hadn't treated them very well and that the time Kirsten was referring to was when Dylan ended up in the hospital after their father had waterboarded him.

Jax was about to respond when all four heard two little sets of footsteps stop outside the doors, Angeline turning slightly red and climbing out. She dried off, put her purple bathrobe on and tied it, sneaking out into the foyer.

"Juan, Zander, I thought you two were tucked into bed a few hours ago. It's 2 in the morning." Angeline says, Juan trying to open the door but Zander stopped him.

"Let's go get Daddy to deal with it!" Zander says, Angeline crouching down to them.

"Boys, could you just please go back upstairs? I'll bring some snacks up in a bit." Angeline says but while Zander liked that idea, Juan refused to give in.

"Is everything okay down here?" Tommy asks after walking over to the kids.

"We thought we heard noises down here." Juan says.

Angeline hoped that Tommy wouldn't freak out… after all, she had broken one of the rules.

But she had a habit of breaking rules.


End file.
